Various electro-optical systems have been developed for reading optical indicia, such as barcodes. A barcode is a coded pattern of graphical indicia comprised of a series of bars and spaces of varying widths. In a barcode, the bars and spaces having differing light reflecting characteristics. Some of the barcodes have a one-dimensional structure in which bars and spaces are spaced apart in one direction to form a row of patterns. Examples of one-dimensional barcodes include Uniform Product Code (UPC), which is typically used in retail store sales. Some of the barcodes have a two-dimensional structure in which multiple rows of bar and space patterns are vertically stacked to form a single barcode. Examples of two-dimensional barcodes include Code 49 and PDF417.
Systems that use one or more imaging sensors for reading and decoding barcodes are typically referred to as imaging-based barcode readers, imaging scanners, or imaging readers. An imaging sensor generally includes a plurality of photosensitive elements or pixels aligned in one or more arrays. Examples of imaging sensors include charged coupled devices (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imaging chips.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.